


Damndelion

by FrozenFromFeels1



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute babies, M/M, Newtmas is implied, Thomas is a dork, my first attempt at some newtmas fluff, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFromFeels1/pseuds/FrozenFromFeels1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you were a flower you'd be a damndelion"</p>
<p>"You do know that a dandelion is a type of weed, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damndelion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first little attempt at newtmas so I hope y'all like this ^^ some pure fluff of the dorks that are Newt and Thomas 
> 
> Also inspired by this little tumblr thing  
> https://scontent-iad3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xfp1/v/t1.0-9/12032208_1022494814467625_2184057172687096236_n.png?oh=d693416505db696771acac54ccec18e1&oe=5691BF12

“If you were a flower, you’d be a _damn_ delion”

That’s what Thomas says as he walks up to Newt, who only chuckles, shaking his head and turning back to doing the gardening with the help of the other Track-Hoes in the glade.

 

“Newt did you hear what I said?”

Thomas asks after a few minutes of silence from the other boy who was or at least looked like he was focusing on his job.

 

“I heard.” Newt says, still looking a bit amused as he pauses in his work to look back at the other boy.

 

“But you do know that a dandelion is a weed right?”

 


End file.
